Quote: A Cave Story
by AquaTheYoshi
Summary: Another Cave Story novelization. I hope you find this interesting anyways as there will be some changes here and there and other stuff.
1. First Cave

...

 **System BIOS starting...**

 **ERROR! memory folder missing! Creating it again...**

 **Powering on antennae...**

 **Searching for transmissions...**

 **Transmission found.**

...

From somewhere, a transmission...

Connecting to network.

Log in:

Username: Kazoo20

Password: ********

Logged in.

Opening user 5ak1m0to's PMs

Kazoo20: Sue?

Kazoo20: sue, are u there?

Kazoo20: its me, kazuma!

Kazoo20: i was able to escape, but i got lost

Kazoo20: im in a shelter right now but it doesnt have anything

Kazoo20: i know you arent online rn but pls reply when u can!

 **Transmission signal lost. Proceeding with bootup process...**

...Wait, what? Who am I? Where am I? I... I'm trying to remember what happened until now, but nothing's coming up. All I'm recalling right now is a computer screen with a chat history of some kind, and that's all that's coming up.

Well, my where am I question seems to answer itself when I begin to look around. It seems I'm in a dark cave. I'm on a platform suspended by chains, and below me is some water. Just to my right, there's a small machine with a heart on it's screen and a red floppy disk right next to it. I decide to look at those.

First, the heart machine thing. It doesn't seem like much, but...

 **Object identified as "Life Refill".**

...What? Wait, is my head talking to me? Well, thanks, head. But that doesn't tell me what it does.

 **To use the machine, push the button on the side. The machine will then eject several Heart Cookies, which when eaten help you recover from any injuries.**

...Okay, thanks. Wait, did it read my mind? I just asked that question and it- wait, my mind read my mind? No, I'm confusing myself. I push the button on the side, and eat a couple of the heart pieces or whatever they were called. I quickly begin to notice a lot of my cuts and scratches I previously had visibly being removed. Well, these hearts helped a lot more than I thought they would. As I move over to the floppy disk, it feels easier to move as well.

 **To use the Floppy Disk, push down on the white plate on your hat. It will then open up a slot to insert the floppy disk into.**

As instructed, I push the front of my hat, pick up the floppy disk and put it in.

 **Checking for any data on floppy disk...**

 **Data found.**

 _..._

 _I suddenly remember something._

 _My name is Quote. What an odd thing to be on a floppy disk._

 **Writing to floppy disk.**

 **Finished writing to floppy disk. You may eject it.**

I take out the floppy disk and place it back where I find it.

 **Floppy Disks may be helpful just in case you get knocked out and lose your memory, so that when you awake, you may use it to restore lost memories.**

Thanks head. Now, how do I get out of this place?

Just then, I notice a door on the other side of the room. I hop off the platform and onto the slope, and enter the door.

On the other side, I find a larger cave with two paths. The path on the right is blocked off by some stones that seem like they may be able to be easily destroyed if I had the right equipment. The other path looks like it can be explored, so I decide to go over there.

I jump over some spikes and find some bats.

 **Creature identified as Bat. These Bats are hostile, but don't hurt you very much. Still be careful around them.**

Okay, bats = dangerous. Got it. I avoid the bats and find a small container on some stones.

 **Object identified as Life Capsule. Twist the lid to open it up, and eat the hearts inside of it. These hearts add extra protection to you.**

I open up the Life Capsule and take out the hearts. After I eat them, I close up the capsule and set it back where I found it. I quickly turn around and keep exploring the cave path.

I avoid more bats, and inside of another small pond is a... what?

 **Creature identified as Critter. Critters are small but hostile creatures that attack with their ears. Some critters use their ears as propellers, so watch out.**

So, these cute little things can hurt me? Well, I decide to be careful anyways since I've already been trusting my head, and just past the critter is a giant, sculpted tiger head. I decide to go through its open mouth, and find a small building inside of it.

A man is resting by a table with some chairs around it, and on the other side of the room is a chest. I open it up, and find a gun of some sorts.

 **Object cannot be identified.**

Guess I can't rely on my head this time, so I have to figure out what this is on my own.

Looking closely on the outside, it is blue with a white star on its side. I pull the trigger, and suddenly a white laser comes out of it. Well, I'm sure the man won't mind me borrowing this for a bit...

 **Transmission found.**

From somewhere, a transmission...

Kazoo20: SUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE

Kazoo20: y are u not answering meee?

Kazoo20: i know they are looking for u

Kazoo20: are u asleep?

Kazoo20: im so lonely...


	2. Mimiga Village

I leave the tiger head and decide to try out my new weapon. I look around for something, and find the same critter in the pond I passed by earlier.

I approach it, and the moment I see it bounce towards me, I shoot repeatedly until it disappears into a puff of smoke. I approach where the critter was, and find some yellow triangles on the floor. Hey head, can you tell me what these are?

 **Object identified as Weapon Power. If your weapon is compatible, pick these up and insert them into a slot. When done, close the slot. The weapon will then crush them into bits and power it up.**

Interesting. I pick them up, load them into my gun, and as I close the slot I hear a small crushing sound and then a high pitched blip. I continue going back to where I started, and as I shoot bats I find out my weapon can now shoot two bullets at once.

Now that I am back at the start, I look at the stones and then my gun. I have an idea. I start shooting them, and just the touch of one bullet destroys them instantly.

On the other side of the rocks is a small area with multiple critters, but since I have a gun now, I kill them in a matter of seconds. After the area is clear of critters, I jump onto a ledge and open the do-

"OW!"

The door slams open before I can open it myself, causing me to fall off the ledge and onto the rocks below me, which causes even more pain. It's slightly jarring hearing a voice only now come out of my mouth, but it's hard to concentrate on what's happening because of how dizzy I feel...

 **ERROR! Spatial sensors damaged! Move carefully.**

You aren't helping, head... I finally look up where the door was, and see an image of a red eye on it. A-am I hallucinating? Can robots like me hallucinate? I shake off the thought as it doesn't matter right now. My only option to avoid the door from hurting me is to get rid of it. I struggle to get up to my feet and once I manage to get onto the ledge where the door is, I point the gun at it and shoot it repeatedly.

After about 3 or 4 shots, it explodes into more Weapon Power, and after I load them into my gun it emits a much louder beep noise. I shoot again to figure out what happened, and this time the gun shoots two bullets instead of one. Nice. I go through the path the door left...

 **Transmission found.**

 **From somewhere, a transmission...**

Kazoo20: Come on, sue!

Kazoo20: pls type something

Kazoo20: im starving so much i ate a cockroach

Kazoo20: lol jk, but if i have to i really will...

Through the door is a small room. Immediately I notice this area is much better lit than the cave I just passed through. The second thing I notice is two voices that sound like they come from below. I walk up to a hole in the middle of the room to listen to the conversation more clearly. One voice is young, like a small child and the other is an older, much more aggressive voice.

"Hand over the key!" The older voice demands.

"No, I won't!" The younger voice says.

"Are you trying to protect Sue? She's an outsider."

"Yeah she is, but she's nice."

"Toroko. If the Doctor shows up again, someone else will be taken away. If you don't turn Sue in, you would be in danger."

"B-b-but..." Toroko stutters.

"Just give me the key!"

I try to climb closer to get a better look at them, but I SLIP-

For a second I couldn't feel anything, but once I get up I notice the little girl running away. I turn around and see the other one, who appears to have been knocked over from my fall.

"Hey, are you alright?" I help him up.

"Yes, I'm fine..." He says, brushing off some of the grass that got on his clothes. "Are you with the Doctor?" I don't know what he means by the Doctor, so I'm unsure what to say.

"No, I am not."

"Good, my name is King. I'm number one here. That doesn't mean very much, though since there's only 6 of us left in this town. Well, 7 if you count Sue, but she's an outsider."

I decide to go look for Toroko. As I look around, I see several buildings and areas. It might be difficult to find Toroko. In the middle of town I find a small building with a sign next to it, saying "Welcome to Mimiga Village" and some directions. This village has a farm, a reservoir and a cemetery. This will be a lot of looking.


End file.
